1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a process for mounting conductive blocks. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for mounting conductive blocks on a substrate for electrical connection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flip chip interconnection technology is a technique for connecting an IC chip to a carrier. Before the connection, a chip with a surface having an array of pads thereon is provided. Thereafter, bumps are formed respectively on the pads of the chip. The chip is flipped over and bonded with the carrier such that the pads of the chip are electrically and structurally connected to the contacts of the carrier via the bumps. Through circuits embedded within the carrier, the chip is able to communicate electrically with an external device. Since flip chip interconnection technology is able to produce a flip chip package with a high pin count, a small package area and a short transmission path, flip chip bonding processes are widely adopted in the fabrication of high grade chip packages.
In addition, ball grid array (BGA) interconnection technology is also widely used in the field of chip package. In a typical BGA package, a carrier electrically connects to a printed circuit board (PCB) through a plurality of conductive balls wherein the balls are deposited between the carrier and the PCB in an area array. In a conventional process of BGA package, BGA balls are mounted on a surface of the carrier, and then the carrier is mounted on the PCB with the BGA balls by surface mount technology (SMT).
Whether flip chip interconnection technology or BGA interconnection technology is applied, the conductive blocks, such as flip-chip bumps or BGA balls, are arranged in an area array and deposited between two substrates. The two substrates may be a chip and a relative carrier, a carrier and a relative PCB, or even a chip and a relative PCB.